


All Better

by EntreNous



Series: kidverse fics [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred babysits Xander and Spike.  Extreme fluff ahead, along with gratuitous use of ice cream as a soothing agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a universe originally devised by margarks, [the kidverse, in which Spike and Xander somehow have been turned into little boys, and live with the Angel Investigations gang.](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=margarks&keyword=Kid%21verse&filter=all)

Fred was doing her best to watch Spike and Xander, she really was. But they had been quiet for a while, and so she assumed that meant everything was okay. She’d just gotten engrossed in a series of calculations when she heard a blood-curdling yell.

She raced up the stairs to their room. "What, what?" she asked, panting after flinging open the door.

Xander was standing in the middle of the room, shrieking like a banshee.

Spike was watching him with wide eyes, but when Fred showed up, he put his hands on his hips and glared at her.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Xander screamed.

"What happened? How'd he get hurt? What's going on?" Fred asked frantically.

"We were running around the room, and Xander fell, and I fell on him, and then he fell some more," Spike explained in a rush.

Fred decided to skip the parts that didn't make sense and ran over to Xander's side. She couldn't see any blood, swelling, or bruising, so she pulled him into a hug. "You went and gave yourself a scare, yes you did," she told him as she held him tight.

Xander put his head on her shoulder and wept.

"Fix him!" Spike said in a fearful voice.

"Oh, gosh, fix him...uh...I could take you both out for ice cream?" Fred asked uncertainly.

Xander stopped crying and beamed at Fred. Spike came up to them and gave them both an enormous smile.

Fred raised an eyebrow. She knew when she'd been had. But on the other hand, Xander had stopped his caterwauling, and ice cream didn’t seem like such a bad way to celebrate that.

So she piled them both into Angel’s car with the top down (luckily it was a rainy day, so Spike was okay under a big beach towel) and took them to the local ice cream parlor.

"I want gummy bears in mine! And a waffle cone dipped in sprinkles!" Xander proclaimed as he skipped around Fred.

"I want chocolate and chocolate sauce and chocolate chips and blood!" Spike said in excitement, resting his chin on the counter.

The man in front of them, who was paying for two little girls having plain old vanilla in cups, looked at Fred askance.

"Boys," she said, laughing nervously. "With their violence and their games, and their...he doesn't eat _real_ blood."

“Yes I do!” Spike protested. “With cereal in it sometimes!”

The man gave her a horrified look and herded his daughters away.

"What flavors do you all want?" Fred asked them in a low voice.

"Chocolate!" they both yelled.

“You can have chocolate, you can have gummy bears, just -- stop yelling,” she said faintly as she put her fingers to her temples.

They each immediately pressed their lips closed and nodded at her earnestly.

When she had paid for the ice cream and stationed them at the small table with little cups of water and napkins, they quickly went into ice-cream mode, licking and licking at the dessert melting all over their small hands with intent focus.

"This is the most delicious thing in the world." Xander said in a dreamy voice as he cleared the top of his cone and started to slow down.

Fred laughed. "So you're all better now?"

Xander nodded, blinking more slowly with every lick.

"I might not be all better," Spike told her as he eyed the ice cream menu.

"You're all better for today," Fred told him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"You're so nice and pretty," Xander told Fred as he leaned against her, dripping ice cream all over the shirt she’d borrowed from Cordy. "I’ll marry you if you want."

"She's going to marry _me_ ," Spike told Xander with impatience.

Xander shifted in his chair as he considered Spike’s objection, not noticing when he sent the rest of his ice cream toppling into Fred’s lap. She managed to stifle her shriek, though, and knocked the ice cream into an empty water cup before Xander snuggled against her arm.

"We can both marry her," Xander said after a yawn. "Then we can all be together always, and have ice cream every night for supper."

Fred coughed as she draped piles of napkins on herself before covering them all with the beach towel from the trip over. "Now, I’m not so sure that’ll work out. Nobody in my family has married two people at the same time ... not for a good long while, anyway."

"Well, they'll just have to start again," Spike told her as he climbed into her now towel-padded lap and snuggled against Xander.

Fred hugged them both and tried not to flinch when the last of Spike's ice cream spilled all over her new cloth sandals.


End file.
